<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family by LaryssaD17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805979">Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17'>LaryssaD17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And been Jacob's wife and Emmett's mom, Assassins, Assassins vs. Templars, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Problems, Gang, I Tried, Imagine Kassandra living in Victorian Era, Intented humor, Its weird but i like it, Kind of AU, London, Married Couple, Married Jacob, Married Kassandra, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Victorian era, Young adult Emmett, rare ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaryssaD17/pseuds/LaryssaD17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmett rethinks his life decisions and what type of sin he committed to make God put him on this situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jacob Frye/Kassandra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted if the Father of Understanding Guides Us [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emmett wasn’t the type to get up early, but his ‘work’ made him and contrary to his father, he accepted the perks of it. So, it was almost six in the morning when he heard knocks on the door. He was trying to have some breakfast in peace before he got out to meet the Rooks and do some jobs, but when he heard the door, he knew it was urgent and that meant trouble somewhere. </p>
<p>“Little Boss, we have a problem”, said one of the two Rooks that appeared at the door when he opened. </p>
<p>Little Boss was a nickname the oldest members in the gang gave him when he was introduced to the Rooks years ago. It’s was an affectionate name that somehow had survive to the years and that Emmett didn’t care if they use anymore. Back then, he was little and weak and the boss’ son, so they called him like that to differentiate him from his father. Today, the nickname was still a thing, but he wasn’t that little. </p>
<p>“What type?”, Emmett asks, with his coffee still in hand and his father still sleeping. Jacob was never the type to wake up early, even when his mother was there. </p>
<p>“Huge. Involves a factory and children”, the other Rook answered, and Emmett let out a sigh before a growl. </p>
<p>“I thought we had that part covered, lads”. </p>
<p>“We thought that too, but we saw them, with some Blighters and some Templars close to the Thames. They are on their way to a factory and we need to hurry if we want to catch them, Little Boss”, Emmett nodded and decided that he had to wake up his father. </p>
<p>“Alright. Gather a team, meet me there and do what you can to scout the area. I want every information you can give me of the kids and the factory. Don’t blow your cover, lads”, the Rooks nodded, and they disappeared. </p>
<p>Emmett knew that if it was his father, he would put on his coat and do some stupid shit without thinking that will miraculously work and then they will win, but not without leaving a huge mess behind. So, he learned from his mother to be a little more organized and cautious, so the mess will be less or not at all. Usually his father and him would disagree on that, but he wasn’t there, and he knew what he was doing. More or less. </p>
<p>He closed the door and retire to the kitchen, where he drinks the last of his coffee and then went upstairs to fetch his father. He catches his things in his room and then went to his parent’s room. He knew his mother wasn’t there, she never was there at this hour because, contrary to his father, she took her job a little bit more seriously. 

Emmett knocked on the door and silence responded him. He rolled his eyes and decide to enter without caring. When he opens the door, he finds a dark room, but he can still see his father figure sleeping in the bed and can hear his terrible snoring. </p>
<p>“Father”, he calls, with a little more impatience that he wanted to express. Jacob didn’t move a muscle. “Father”, this time Emmett pokes him in the arm and Jacob is sited in bed in three point two seconds looking sleepy and confused, but ready to attack. When he sees that it’s only his son, he growls. </p>
<p>“For the love of God, Emmett. You gave your old man a heart attack”, he says, and Emmett tries, without success, to not roll his eyes. </p>
<p>“Well, it’s not my fault you are an old man with issues”, Jacob looks at him kind of offended, ready to tell him something, but his son speaks first. “We have a problem in one of the factories. We need to go now. Get ready”, he says and leaves before Jacob can even ask something. </p>
<p>He waits for his father in the lounge, holding a piece of bread, so Jacob doesn’t faint on their way. When he arrives, he is dressed and ready to go, and like Emmett knew he will do, he didn’t eat the bread. He doesn’t understand why he puts too much effort in his father if he knows how he is. So, they go, take a carriage and drive to the meeting point. He knew the factory, because it was the only one close to the river. The journey took a few minutes in which Emmett felt like he was going to die at least three times because his father’s driving was marvelously safe. </p>
<p>“This is why you should let me drive”, he said, kind of grumpy, trying to hold for his life, but Jacob simply laugh. </p>
<p>“Where will be the fun in that, son? You are a party popper like your mother and I’m too old to your little sense of humor”, Emmett rolled his eyes, and concealed a scream again when his father gave a sharp turn to the right that almost sends him flying away of the carriage. He cursed in Greek like her mother taught him years ago. </p>
<p>He swears, there and then, that on their way back, he will not let him drive. </p>
<p>When they arrived, Emmett didn’t feel so relived in his life to be on ground. They put their hoods on and reunited with some Rooks they found close to the factory. </p>
<p>“What you got for us?”, Emmett asks, and he starts a conversation that gives him an idea of what he was going to see inside. The Rook told him the number of kids, the number of Templars and Blighters, the ways to get inside and out, and maybe a way to explode everything sky-high. A thing he was considering, since they weren’t supposed to be doing whatever they were doing in there.  </p>
<p>But before he can even reunite the Rooks and explain them what the plan was, they all heard chaos from the factory’s inside. Emmett didn’t need to see around to know who the cause of all the mayhem was. “Bloody hell, old man! Why the fuck you can’t be more patient?”, he says to himself, before yelling an improvised plan to the Rooks and running to the factory so his mother doesn’t kill him because his father got killed first.</p>
<p>He enters thought the roof and discovers that his father is kicking assess and getting his ass kicked at the same time because they are too many Blighters for him. With a growl, Emmett decides to intervene and met his father on the floor. </p>
<p>“Why you can’t never wait for a plan?”, he asks, when his back and Jacob’s touch the moment they are surrounded by Blighters and guns pointing at them. </p>
<p>“It’s not my style kiddo”, Jacob answers and Emmett breaths patience before they attack their enemies, at the same time. </p>
<p>After killing the Blighters and causing the usual mayhem, they interrogated the Templars who took the kids, trying to figure if they could find the reason or they way they were doing something that the Rooks stopped years ago. But, like usual, before the man could tell them, Jacob got exhausted of his moaning and blood and kill him with his blade.

“Why are you like this?”, Emmett asks, with a frustrated tone and look. </p>
<p>“What. Don’t look at me like that. He wasn’t going to tell you anything. He was just dying”, answered Jacob and Emmett rolled his eyes. In that moment he wanted his mother present so she could control his father.

When he turned around to go out and reunite with the Rooks, he suddenly stopped to look at the hooded figure a few steps from him. He knew almost immediately who she was. And he never had been so glad to see her. </p>
<p>“Mother, thank God you are here”, he said and didn’t waste time to run to her or hug her with all his might. Some Rooks and kids look at them with a smile, but he didn’t care. 

</p>
<p>“Working with him is like working with a child. I don’t have a clue now of where the Templars are getting the children or why”, he says in a relived tone, hugging her for a few seconds, until he looks at her. </p>
<p>“They get them from various orphanages of the city, and they are using them to work in the factories because they don’t have to pay them”, Emmett looks at her with a frown. 

</p>
<p>“How do you know that?”, she smiles a little and crosses her arms over her chest. </p>
<p>“I have been observing them for a time now. And I was coming here, but it looks like you won”, she answers, and Emmett thinks for a few seconds. </p>
<p>Emmett knew that his mother liked too work alone, to keep things to herself most of the time, specially missions, but he considered her behavior and some conversations, and all make sense. He sighs frustrated while his mother passes him and stops in front of his father who has a smile on his face.  </p>
<p>“They told me that you are giving some problems again”, she says, and Emmett wants to die. He knows what is coming next. </p>
<p>“God, no”, he muttered, but it was too late. </p>
<p>“Well, I can’t stop myself from having a little fun, love”, Jacob answers with a smirk. “Speaking of fun, do you want to have a little with me?”, Emmett its at the verge of dying by now. </p>
<p>“Depends of the kind”, she gets closer to him and Emmett wants to disappear. </p>
<p>“I assure is the really good kind of fun”, Jacob is still smirking and getting closer, until his arms are around his wife’s waist. </p>
<p>“Oh, Jesus”, Emmett covered his eyes, like he did when his parents kiss when he was a kid. </p>
<p>But before Jacob can kiss her, she suddenly smacks him in the shoulder, making him look at her surprised and hurt while the rest of the Rooks present, look at them surprised because the smack sounded loud. Emmett looks at them too, between his fingers. </p>
<p>“What the fuck were you thinking, Frye?”, she asks in an annoyed tone, a tone Emmett knew meant she was angry. He let out a sigh of relive because he didn’t need to see his parents kiss. “You were outnumbered and if it wasn’t for our son, you probably will be dead by now. You don’t’ have twenty anymore”, she says, and Jacobs rolls his eyes, still touching his arm. “Don’t you dare to roll your eyes on me, Frye. I’m serious. Emmett is right on this one, you should’ve wait for a plan”. </p>
<p>“I understand that you are mad at me, but look at the bright side, love. I’m not dead and you worry for nothing”.</p>
<p>“Yes, you aren’t dead because our son bloody saved your ass. You need to understand that you aren’t twenty anymore, that you can’t work like you use to because things have changed”, Emmett considers this the time where he intervenes because he has witnessed a lot of his parents arguments to know that it was dangerous, specially in public. </p>
<p>“Mother…”, he starts, taking a few steps, but he stops suddenly when she rises a hand. </p>
<p>“Either way, I was coming here to rescue the children. Now, that I now that you done it recklessly like usual, I’m going to stop the Templars in my own before you can get yourself killed or worst, our son killed”, she says, and before anyone can say something, she is walking to the exit muttering curses in Greek. </p>
<p>“Kassandra!”, Jacob yells and she stops, turns around and looks at him with crossed arms. </p>
<p>“What”. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, okay?”, Jacob starts, and Emmett feels a little uncomfortable because he is in the middle of them. “But you know I don’t follow rules or plans pretty well. That’s just the way I am, and I know that you liked it and understand it”, Emmett rethinks his life decisions and what type of sin he committed to make God put him on this situation. </p>
<p>“I don’t like you risking your life, unnecessarily, Jake”, she says, and Jacob and Emmett take that like a good sign because she is the only one in the world allow to call him like that.  </p>
<p>“It wasn’t unnecessarily, love. It was to save the children. It’s part of the job. You do the same, our son does the same”, Jacob says, while approaching and Emmett is tempted to tell him to not involve him in their argument. </p>
<p>Kassandra growls and wants to be mad at him, but she can’t, and he god-damn knows it. She rolled her eyes and Jacob smiled when he stopped in front of her. They were now in front of everyone, in the middle of the factory. Every Rook was looking at them, just like the children. </p>
<p>“I’m still mad at you, Frye”, she says, and he smirks. </p>
<p>“I’m a lucky man then”, Emmett rolls his eyes while Kassandra doesn’t stop her smile. “Do you still want to have fun?”, he smirks, and she rolls her eyes again.<br/>
Emmett can believe that this shit is happening, in public. </p>
<p>Before anything can happened, she takes the collar of his coat and pulls him for a kiss. The Rooks laugh, applaud and howl for their boss, while Emmett looks disgusted. </p>
<p>“Why are you two like this?”, he asks when they finish, and Jacob has his arm around Kassandra’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“You’ll understand. Eventually”, his father says, and Emmett rolls his eyes before they exit the factory. He didn’t want to understand. Never. “Well, we have Templars to catch. I leave this to you, lads!”, he says, and the Rooks answer him with a ‘aye’. </p>
<p>“Mother, you think I could join you on that Templar hunt?”, Emmett asks, with a happy tone, because he will never say out loud, but he loves to spend time with her. </p>
<p>“Of course. What you say about a race to Whitechapel, ah?”, she asks with a smile and Emmett smiles too. </p>
<p>“Your on, mom”, he replies, and before Jacob can say anything, his wife and son start to run, leaving him alone in front of the factory. </p>
<p>“So, this is how it feels like”, he says with an annoyed tone, and his hands on his hips, while he remembers the times he and Evie did races and leave Henry talking alone on rooftops. </p>
<p>“Hurry up, old man or you lose!”, yelled a voice, he knew very well. </p>
<p>He smirked and started running. </p>
<p>“I’ll show you who the old man is, novice!”, he yelled back. </p>
<p>Emmett still regret seeing his parents kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>